


Of a name.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The time travel in our stars. [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's middle name is Chewbacca, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Identity Issues, Leia needs a hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Dark Side of the Force, Time Travel, Transgender, i will fight you on this, reincarnation sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is a miracle because he has no father; Leia Organa is cursed, she is born (again) because of her father's sins.





	Of a name.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it running in our blood  
> Is it running in our veins  
> Is it running in our genes  
> Is it in our DNA  
> Humans aren't gonna behave  
> As we think we always should  
> Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good

If there's one good thing about death - there isn't - it's being done. 

\- 

Anakin. 

It's a good name even if her father had been anything but good. Luke swears that he had been in his last moments. Leia finds that knowledge too hard to shallow.She can't find it in her to forget what a monster that Vader had been even if the their father had been good in his last minutes; because, simply put, forgetting is forgiving. 

And if she forgives, if she lets go of the anger that she runs off of, what will she have left? Her son fell to darkside. He murdered Han and eventually her as well. Luke and Han abandoned her. 

(She thinks she might hate Luke more than Han. Because after Ben they went back to what they did best. She went back to politics and Han went back to smuggling to cope with the loss of their son while Luke just left.) 

She can't forget; she can still hear the screams of thousands like it was yesterday and every time she closes her eyes. They were her people that she was suppose to protect and she had failed them just as she failed Ben. Who killed thousands of innocents just like his grandfather despite everything.

Therefore she can not forgive. 

Or bare giving Ben the second name of Anakin despite Luke's encouragement. She goes with Han's suggestion. Chewbacca while a mouth full is a better second name than Anakin. In the end that changed nothing. Ben takes after the grandfather he never knew and wasn't named after. 

 

-

Leia is tired. So exhausted that she can feel it in her very bones but by her stubbornness that's her very nature she kept fighting despite everything. Until she was dealt the same death as Han; death by her son who had too much of Vader in him despite everything Luke, Han, and she had done to prevent that. 

She should be done, at peace for the first time her life. Or one with the Force as Luke had mentioned once so many years ago. 

Except she's not; 

(Dead.) 

Finally at peace, one with the Force, with Han, a Force ghost, or whatever comes after death. 

-

Leia had once heard that death was the next great adventure when she had been just a little girl. Her father's guest had no idea. 

\- 

If there's anything good that can come out of being reincarnated - there's isn't - it's that she reincarnated as an infant. 

Why is that a good thing? (It isn't. She was suppose to be done; finally at peace with Han and her parents that raised her.) 

Because nobody can tell something is wrong when Leia screams (When she breaks but then again has she ever been whole?) Instead of hearing the heart break in Leia's screams her new mother can only hear her child cry like any other infant. 

"Shh, Anakin," her new mother tries to comfort her. 

And Leia stops wailing in shock not because of how comforting her mother's voice is. 

\- 

Anakin is a good name even if her father had been anything but good. That didn't mean she wanted to be named Anakin. 

It's moments like these that Leia hates her family luck or more accurately lack of it. 

\- 

Anakin Skywalker is a miracle because he has no father; Leia Organa is cursed, she is born (again) because of her father's sins.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I have no idea what I'm doing. You can tell can't you? This plot tribble has been bugging me for months and I'm writing this because I have nothing else to do while the power is out. 
> 
> 2.) Chewbacca is Ben's middle name. Not Anakin, Bail, or even Luke. It's Chewbacca. I will fight anyone on this.


End file.
